He's Back
by Katina Uchiha
Summary: Yugi Moto has been a mess since Atem left. But what happens when Atem come back! Things in Domino will never been the same! Rivalshipping, Psychoshipping, and YamiXJoey. THERE WILL BE YAOI! rating will go up later. DISCONTINUED
1. Let us Begin

**A/N: new story, someone shoot me!**

**Marik: alright. *shoots***

**Atem: *sighs* Kat doesn't own YGO or anything related to it. only the plot.**

**Kaiba: let's just get on with the story, shall we?  
**

* * *

He's back

Chapter 1

Atem sighed and looked out the second floor window, wondering how Yugi was doing. It had been over a year since their duel, and now all the Egyptian wanted was to see his hikari again. But, for now, he was with one of Tea's friends in her home, waiting until the time was right to reveal him again.

"Come on, Pharaoh, I was trying to cheer you up!" the girl said with a huff. She fingered the small braid in her hair that came over her shoulder and was resting on her right breast. The rest of her dark brown hair was pulled back into a high ponytail. Her piercing green eyes glared at Atem, making him wince slightly.

"Sorry, Nala, I'm just not in the mood for card games right now," Atem said, looking back out the window. "I have a feeling that the time is upon us…"

"Well, it's about time if you ask me," Nala said, turning back to her computer. "You're here nearly all year while I'm at Duel Academy and now a week after school lets out for the summer, it's time to go? Man, do you have good timing!"

"That's not funny," Atem snapped, making the girl stop her laughter in its tracks.

"It's even better timing cause I heard a rumor going around about Yugi…" Nala said in a sing-songy voice, making Atem's ears prick up.

"Rumor?" Atem asked, his curiosity piqued. He and Nala never really got along, but if she had information about how Yugi was doing, he wanted to hear it.

"I heard that he's engaged…" Nala said flippantly, clicking on a video that a friend sent her from DA's summer programs. "And before you ask…" Atem closed her mouth and waited. "I heard that he's engaged to Seto Kaiba…"

"Kaiba?" Atem cried, jolting up. "Why Kaiba? What happened after I left?"

"No clue, Atem," Nala said with a sigh. "But I guess they put their rivalry behind them and hooked up. That's the tabloid's guess anyway…"

"That's crazy…" Atem said, looking back out the window. He sighed and lifted the window pane up and slipped out of the room and onto the roof.

"Yeah, I know it—HEY! Atem, we're not supposed to be out on the roof!" Nala cried, running over to the open window.

"I know… I just need the fresh air…" Atem said, watching as the run dipped below the horizon.

"If you need air, then let's walk into town, eh?" Nala asked, logging off the computer and pushing her chair back. "Let me grab my blazer and we'll go, alright?"

"Sounds good," Atem said, slipping back inside the house.

* * *

**A/N: sorry it was so short, it's only chapter one! i promise, the next chapter will be PACKED with stuff!**

**Marik: i was also told that there will be some old faces coming back, am i right?**

**Yes, Marik! And some Rivalshipping and Psychoshipping fluff!**

**Marik and Kaiba: great...**

**see you guys soon!  
**


	2. The Item's Return part 1

**A/N: alright, chapter 2! this was really long, so i needed to split it into two parts! don't worry, the rest will come shortly!**

**Ryou: I don't like this chapter...**

**that's only cause you're embarased! :D**

**Atem: *coughs slightly* let's just get on with it.**

**Ryou: Kat doesn't own anything, just the plot!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

"Are you sure you can handle this on your own, Marik?"

"Of course, Ishizu, I'll be just fine."

"Be careful, Marik."

"Yes, Mom."

Marik sighed and hung up the phone. He collapsed onto the bed in his hotel room, ready to get a good night's sleep after his long flight to Domino. He looked at the duffle bag sitting on a chair and sighed. He got up and went over to it. He opened it and pulled out his the Millennium Rod. The symbol glowed for a brief second before going back to normal.

"It's good to have you back," Marik said with a small smile. He turned to the window and looked out at Domino City.

The city was aglow in the evening, people still bustling about from work or shopping or what have you. It reminded Marik of New York City, but he knew that it was on the other side of the world from where he was. He wasn't even sure exactly why he was in Domino.

Something told him to bring the Millennium Items here, and that something wasn't taking no for an answer. So when Marik went to gather the Items out of the stone, the Millennium Puzzle was missing. So he half knew why he was there. The Pharaoh was back, and he would need his Sacred Court once again.

Marik put his Rod down on a table and walked over to the large, floor to ceiling window. He pulled the curtain back and gazed down, looking at the people milling in the streets. There was one person that caught his eyes. That person looked an awful lot like…

"Pharaoh!" Marik cried, recognizing the figure down below. He shoved his Rod into the duffle bag and zipped up and threw it over his shoulder and ran out of the room.

"I missed the City at night…." Atem said wistfully.

"What, you've been here since August of last year and now it's mid June and you haven't been in the City at all?" Nala asked with a small chuckle as she pulled on her Obelisk Blue blazer.

"No," Atem said with a sad sigh. "I was afraid…"

"Of seeing Yugi?" Nala finished with a smirk.

"Yes…" Atem said distantly. "Like I've said more than once, I need to wait until the time is right to see Yugi."

"And you think that time is now?" Nala asked, a little shocked.

"Yes…" Atem said, suddenly very serious.

"Pharaoh!"

Atem and Nala both jumped at the sudden call. They both looked up to see Marik running towards them, waving frantically. Atem smiled at seeing his old friend and waved back. Marik stopped in front of them, bent over a little and trying to catch his breath.

"Marik, it's good to see you again," Atem said, helping his friend up.

"It's good to see you as well, Pharaoh," Marik said with a smile. His eyes fell on the Millennium Puzzle around his neck and his smile widened. "It's also good to see the Millennium Puzzle has found its way back to you."

"He a friend of yours, Atem?" Nala asked, his hand automatically going to her deck.

"Yes, he's a very good friend," Atem said with a smile. Nala nodded and relaxed her grip on her deck. He turned back to Marik, his eyes serious. "Now, Marik, what are you doing here exactly?"

"I'm here because of these," Marik said, reaching into his bag and taking out the Millennium Rod.

"The Millennium Items!" Atem cried, utterly shocked. "But I thought they were in their tablet in Egypt!"

"They were," Marik said, holding up the Rod. "Something told me to bring them here. And it was something powerful…"

"Well, can't argue with that," Atem said with a small chuckle. "But why bring them now?"

"Why come out to the city now?" Nala asked with a smirk.

"You have a point there," Atem said with a nod.

"Looks like the pieces are falling into place once again," Marik said in a dangerous voice.

Ryou shoved his hands on his pockets and continued to walk down the street, oblivious to what was going on. He sighed deeply and looked up, his eyes glazed over in thought. He had felt his dark side acting up lately, and it was a strange feeling to him. To have been rid of that evil for nearly a year and then to have it come back suddenly. It made his shudder just thinking about it.

"This can't be happening…." Ryou said, running a hand through his snow white hair. "Why would he be back….?"

"Ryou…?"

Ryou stopped dead in his tracks. He knew that voice. He knew that voice all too well. And if _he_ was here, that couldn't be good. He didn't want to see him again. It would be far too painful. He cursed himself for not paying attention to where he was walking and now it was too late. He turned hesitantly and faced his amethyst eyed caller.

"Hello, Marik," Ryou said in a small voice.

The two locked gazes and Atem held his breath. He knew what the two had been through, and he also knew it was just a matter of time before they would meet again. And since finding out that Marik had all the Millennium Items, Atem guessed that Ryou would be called back to his Ring. Now, the two former lovers would have to settle their differences here and now.

"Marik I…" Ryou started. He was cut off as Marik enveloped him in a hug.

"I'm so sorry, Ryou, for everything," Marik said, squeezing him tighter. He nuzzled his neck slightly, feeling tears well up in the corners of his eyes. "Please, please forgive me…"

"Why should I?" Ryou snapped, pushing Marik off him. He glared at the Egyptian, making him flinch. "You just used me in Battle City, and then you take away the only thing that connected me to my father! Give me one good reason to take you back after all you've done to me!"

Marik flinched at the screams and needed to take a step back to steady himself. He knew that Ryou was right. He felt horrible for doing that to him, and he just wanted to set things right. He sighed and looked down at the ground. He moved to take off the gold bands that covered his wrists. Once they were off, he held them out to show Ryou, who gasped in horror.

"Because I'm a mess without you, that's why," Marik said, keeping his gaze downcast. He didn't want to see the scars all over his wrists from where he cut.

Everyone gasped, all stunned at what they saw. The scars showed white on Marik's tanned skin, making them stand out even more. They cuts cris-crossed all up his forearm, where his gold bands would hide. Atem was stock still as he surveyed the wounds. There were many that were years old and fully healed, and there were others that looked like they were only hours old.

Ryou was shocked beyond belief. He always knew that Marik was a masochist, but he never thought that he would go that far. He couldn't help that feeling in his gut that told him that it was his own fault.

Marik kept his gaze downward. He didn't dare look up. He didn't have the right to look Ryou in the eyes after all that he's done. He felt how stiff the air became after his little proclamation. He knew that Ryou must hate him, or think him insane. It wouldn't be any different than normal…

Marik jumped when he felt a soft hand gently caress his wounds. He looked up, only to see Ryou kiss them lightly.

"Why did you do this…?" Ryou asked calmly, holding both of Marik's hands in his own. "I knew you were crazy… but I never thought you'd go this far…"

"I caused you so much pain…" Marik started, looking down again. "I couldn't let myself forget what I did to you. I just…. I wanted to feel the pain that you felt… and I guess I got a little carried away…"

"Yes, just a little…" Ryou said with a sad smile as he traced the scars with his fingers.

"I'm so sorry, Ryou…" Marik said, feeling his body starting to shake. "Please forgive me…"

"I already did," Ryou said, gently cupping Marik's chin and raising his head up to look him in the eyes. "I've missed you so much, Marik."

"I've missed you too…" Marik said, leaning forward and closing the space between them.

"Oh, that's something you don't need to see," Atem said as he covered Nala's eyes with his hand, just as the two lovers kissed.

"Hey, Atem! I wanna see!" Nala cried, tugging on the Egyptian's arm. "I'm not a child!"

"No, but you're still innocent. We don't need that to be ruined just yet," Atem said with a small chuckle, pulling his hand away as they two parted. "Good to have this little conflict settled."

"I forgot… We had an audience…" Marik mumbled. He quickly removed his arms from around Ryou's neck and took several steps away, his face and neck beet red. Even Ryou had a light coating of pink dusting his cheeks.

"Man, I missed the yaoi!" Nala whined with a sigh.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Marik said, digging around in his duffle bag. He pulled out the Millennium Ring, which was glowing softly, and held it out toward Ryou. "I think this belongs to you."

"My Millennium Ring!" Ryou cried, taking the Ring from Marik's grip. He slipped it over his head and the glowing stopped, just as it did when Marik picked up his Rod. Ryou sighed and smiled lightly. "It feels good to have this around my neck again."

"Let's just hope that Bakura doesn't come back this time," Atem said with a sigh.

"Agreed," Marik said with a nod. "I have the bad feeling that he's been around this entire time though…"

* * *

**A/N: sorry to leave you like this, but i figured it was a good spot to end!**

**Marik: i REALLY hate you right now, i hope you know that.**

**Oh, i know, especially since you wouldn't stop yelling at me while i wrote!**

**Atem: alright, break it up, both of you!**

**Ryou: we'll leave you all there before they kill each other! We'll see you next chapter!  
**


	3. The Item's Return part 2

**A/N: chapter three is here, finally!**

**Marik: about time!**

**What, i just started this story yesterday! and i had a test this morning, so shut up!**

**Ryou: *sighs* kat owns nothing. Now let's get back to the story before they kill each other**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

Joey sighed and leaned back in his chair as he calculated the Life Points he lost. He regretted sending Serenity to Duel Academy. She was getting really good.

"Well, Joey, it looks like you're down to 2000 Life Points thanks to my Guardian Angel Joan," Serenity said with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess I am…" Joey said, inwardly cursing. "Man, Serenity, after only one year you may be better than me! Damn that school!"

"Actually, it was my roommate Nala that helped me with my deck, Joey," Serenity said with a smile. "Besides, I don't think I'll ever beat you!"

"At the rate you're learning, I'm sure you'll be as good as me, if not better, in no time!" Joey said with a confident smirk. "You got the makings of a great duelist Sis! And it's no surprise, seeing as you're MY sister!"

"Thanks, Joey!" Serenity said with a big smile.

"Say, why don't we put this duel on hold while I get us something to munch on. What do ya say?" Joey asked.

"Sure, that'd be great!" Serenity said with a smile.

Joey smiled and stood up, heading straight for the kitchen. He pulled out a bag of popcorn and put it in the microwave and set it for three minutes. He leaned against the counter and sighed. He wondered how Yugi was doing. He hadn't heard from him in a few days and it was getting Joey nervous.

The microwave dinged and Joey felt something in him start up. It felt strange, but it was telling him something… something important…

"Hey, Joey, you okay in there?" Serenity asked, standing in the door of the kitchen. "Come on, grab the popcorn and we'll finish our duel!"

"Sorry, Sis…" Joey said, walking over to the door of the apartment. "Something strong is telling me to get my ass to town… now…"

"Joey wait!" Serenity called after her brother as he walked out the door. But Joey was already in the elevator when she got out the door. "It's nearly 11:30, Joey…"

Atem sighed as he looked around the square again for any signs of his hikari. He knew that he was just being paranoid, but he couldn't help himself. He knew that the time was upon them just yet to see Yugi…

Atem's eyes wandered to his friends again. Marik was sitting on Ryou's lap, both whispering sweet nothings to each other and sharing a small kiss every now and again. Nala couldn't sit still and was constantly shuffling her deck, looking around for potential duels. Atem couldn't help but smile at the sight.

"Hey, Atem, you thinking about Yugi _again_?" Nala asked, getting the two lover's attention.

"So what if I am?" Atem snapped, crossing his arms and looking away.

"You are so overly paranoid it's unhealthy," Nala deadpanned. "But then again, because you're so paranoid, you're going to be the only one who survives should something go wrong…"

"I'm not overly paranoid!" Atem snapped, his crimson eyes glaring daggers at the brunette. "I'm being just the right about of paranoid!"

All three laughed loudly, getting a few people walking around to stare at them strangely. Atem turned bright red and pulled up the hood on the rest he was wearing to hide his face.

"I can't believe he just said that," Ryou chuckled to Marik.

"Neither can I," Marik said, starting off another round of giggles.

"It's not that funny!" Atem snapped, his face turning five more shades of red.

"Hey, how about a duel, Atem?" Nala asked, holding up her deck. "You know, just to get your mind off it?"

"No thanks…" Atem said, looking away. "I'm not in the mood…"

"You have to be in a certain mood to duel…?" Nala asked, cocking her head in confusion.

"No, I just don't feel like it right now," Atem said calmly, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Alright, then," Nala said with a pout as she put her deck away.

"No way… Pharaoh!"

Everyone jumped at the sudden call. Atem knew who it was right away. There was no one else that he knew that had that same Brooklyn accent. Atem turned just in time to see a blur of blonde tackle hug him to the ground.

"No frigging way, I can't believe it's really you!" Joey cried, staring at the Egyptian that was trapped beneath him. He was trying desperately not to cry, so he was constantly wiping his eyes.

"It's good to see you too, Joey," Atem said with a small smile. "Now… would you mind getting off? I think this is sending a bad message…"

"Huh?" Joey asked, looking around them. There were several people staring at them and gawking like they just walked in on something else. Joey turned bright red and jolted up, a ^^; face on. He held out his hand for Atem, who took it thankfully and stood. "Sorry about that, Pharaoh, I guess I just got carried away!"

"That's alright," Atem said with a small laugh. "And, please, call me Atem. It is my name after all."

"Right, I almost forgot!" Joey said with a small laugh.

"Joey, long time, no see!" Marik said, suddenly behind Joey. The blonde jumped a foot in the air, making the others laugh.

"That's not funny, guys!" Joey said, his face turning an even deeper shade of red. "That wasn't cool, Marik!"

"Sorry, Joey," Marik said sheepishly. "So, what brings you here so late?"

"No clue," Joey said with a sigh, his face turning back to its normal color. "I just got this urge to get out the house and come. Which reminds me, what are you all doing here?"

"Same as you," Atem said with a shrug. "I think Fate must have brought us all together again."

"Speaking of being together, just wait till I tell Yug! He'll flip!" Joey said, digging his phone out of his pockets.

"NO!" everyone screamed at the same time, making Joey drop his phone.

"Alright, when there's a simultaneous shout like that I know something's up. So spill!" Joey said, his hands on his hips.

"Don't tell Yugi just yet," Atem asked, crimson orbs locking on brown, silently begging. "He can't know that I'm here yet."

"Why not?" Joey asked, looking away from Atem. "He's been a mess since you left, Atem. And he hasn't gotten any better. I think the only good thing that happened was that he and Kaiba started dating, not that I'm thrilled about that either. But Yug's been happy, sorta, and that's what matters, right?"

"I guess…" Atem said with a sigh. "But it's not the right time yet for Yugi to know. You just have to trust me on this, Joey. He can't learn that I'm alive just yet."

"Alright, fine, I'll keep the secrete," Joey said with a smirk. "One one condition."

"What's that?" Atem asked wearily. He didn't like where this was going…

"You explain to me why we have two psychos cuddling over there," Joey whispered, pointing his thumb back to where Marik and Ryou were sitting on the bench.

"They're…. well…. Kind of going out now, I guess," Atem said sheepishly, blushing a little. "Don't ask me, I don't understand anything that's going on right now."

"Me either…" Joey said with a sigh.

Just then, the Marik's duffle bag started to glow dimly. All five looked at the bag in wonder. Marik opened it and searched for a second before pulling out a dimly glowing Millennium Scale. Joey walked over, not quite sure what he was doing until he was reaching for the Millennium Item.

"Joey?" Marik asked, a little confused as the blond suddenly retracted his hand.

"What's going on? Why would I want the Scale…?" Joey asked in confusion.

"I think it's meant to be with you, Joey," Marik said, putting the Scale in Joey's hands. The Scale glowed brightly for a second before dimming and going out. "On second thought, I don't think, I _know_ it's meant to be yours."

"Mine? No way!" Joey cried, looking at the Scale in his hands with disgust. But for some reason, it didn't feel odd to be holding it…

"I think Marik is right, Joey," Atem said, as much as he didn't want to admit it.

"This is so creepy," Joey said. He then sighed and grinned. "But not a bad creepy. It's a good kinda creepy!"

* * *

**Yes, Joey has the Scale! i figured that since he's all about like the right and wrong stuff that the Scale would be fore him.**

**Joey: aw, yeah, baby, Joey's got a Millennium Item! I'm bad, I'm bad, yeah!**

***headdesk***

**Atem: Good going, Joey. We'll see everyone next chapter!  
**


	4. It's a date!

**A/N: yay for chapter 4!**

**Kaiba: finally, i'm in this one!**

**shut it! You'll ruin the surprise!**

**Atem: what surprise? I'm sure everyone knows you're a rabid yaoi fangirl.**

***growls* just for that, you're doing the disclaimer!**

**Atem: *sighs* fine. kat owns nothing but the plot.**

**Kaiba: thank God. Image what the show would be like if she was in charge?**

**Everyone: *shudders***

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4

Kaiba walked into his mansion, exhausted from an extra long day at work. He normally got back around 10 or so, but it was nearly midnight but the time he got back. He groaned inwardly, remembering that he had to be quiet when he got to his room.

Yugi had been with him for the past few days and they kid was a light sleeper. Yugi was usually asleep by the time Kaiba got back on normal days, so it was a small shock to the brunet when he got to his room.

Yugi was wide awake, sitting up in bed, reading something. Kaiba smirked and closed the door silently. He moved quiet as a mouse as he approached his boyfriend. Yugi was still engrossed in the book, and Kaiba was close enough that he could read the English title.

"_Tales of Mystery and Terror_? No wonder you can't sleep," Kaiba said with a small laugh, making Yugi jump.

"Seto! I didn't hear you come in," Yugi said, putting a bookmark in the book and setting it down. "Welcome home!"

"Yeah, I'm back…" Kaiba said with a sigh, looking around his room. **(1)**

"How was work?" Yugi asked, watching as Kaiba went to his walk in closet and to change.

"Long," Kaiba said simply, never having been one to waist words. "Long and annoying and I have a splitting headache."

"Do you want me to get you some aspirin?" Yugi asked, already out of bed and going to the door.

"I'll be fine, Yugi," Kaiba said, pulling on a pair of loose fitting sweat pants that hung low on his hips.

"Sure?" Yugi asked, having been on the receiving end of one of Kaiba's 'splitting headaches' one too many times.

"Positive," Kaiba said, collapsing onto his bed with a groan. Yugi smiled softly and crawled in next to him, hugging his boyfriend around the middle. "So why were you up so late?"

"I couldn't sleep," Yugi said, turning off the lights.

"So you thought reading ghost stories would help?" Kaiba asked with a smirk as he started to nibble on Yugi's earlobe.

"I thought it would… ahh… take my mind off things…" Yugi said, holding in soft moans and Kaiba started to lick down his neck.

"Off what…?" Kaiba asked, slipping a hand under Yugi's shirt.

"Aah! I've had…. A really bad feeling lately…" Yugi said, trying to stay focused on talking and not on Kaiba's mindless ministrations. "Something… something bad is going to happen soon…"

"Not more of this Ancient Egypt mumbo jumbo again," Kaiba said suddenly, stopping everything to look Yugi in the eyes. "I thought you were over that."

"So did I…" Yugi said with a sigh. "But I don't think it has something to do with Atem or Egypt. It's just something bad…. A really bad feeling in the pit of my stomach…"

"Well then, let's replace that with a good feeling," Kaiba said with a smirk, pinning Yugi to the bed.

"I thought you were tired!" Yugi said, still not over his 'innocent' phase.

"Not anymore," Kaiba smirked.

Just then, Yugi's cell phone started buzzing insistently, making the two jump. Yugi reached for his phone and Kaiba growled. He looked at the clock…

"Who the fuck is calling at nearly midnight?" Kaiba snapped, glaring at the phone as Yugi picked up. He smirked, getting an idea.

"Hello…?" Yugi asked, making a convincing act of having been just woken up. He felt Kaiba snake his arms around his waist and yelped.

"Hey, Yugi, you remember me, right?" the person on the other line asked, her smirk audible.

Yugi looked at his caller I.D. The number was restricted and he cursed inwardly. He felt Kaiba nibbling on his ear and bit back a moan.

"Sorry, no…" Yugi said, letting a small whimper escape.

"I'm Tea's friend, Nala!" the girl on the other line said with a smile. "I don't expect you to remember, though. We really only met once, and it kinda ended in me losing a duel…"

"Oh, wait, I think I do remember you!" Yugi said, jolting upright in revelation. He had met Nala just after Atem left, and she proposed a duel to cheer him up. And the girl was good too. It was a hard duel, but it helped. Yugi had to bite back another moan as Kaiba started to suck on his neck. "Yeah, I definitely… ahh… do…"

"Am I interrupting something…?" Nala asked, his smirk audible again.

"Not really…" Yugi said, trying to push Kaiba away. He held the phone away and covered it with his other hand as he hissed, "Seto, I'm on the phone!"

"I can see that," Kaiba said as he nipped lightly on Yugi's neck. Yugi just sighed and put the phone back to his ear.

"Anyway…" Nala said, knowing that she interrupted some delicious yaoi. But back to business. "What are you doing in say… two days?"

"Nothing…" Yugi said, biting back another moan. "Why…?"

"Cause, I was meeting up with some old friends and I want you to join us!" Nala said with a smile. "So, you game?"

"Sure, what time?" Yugi asked, getting a strange look from Kaiba.

"Noon, at the town square," Nala said in an excited voice. "See you then!"

"Alright, bye," Yugi said as he hung up the phone. He set it on the night stand and turned to Kaiba. "Don't ask."

"Wasn't planning on it," Kaiba said as he pulled Yugi in for a kiss.

"Well, how did it go?" Atem asked, anxious for the answer as Nala put the phone back in her pocket.

"He's coming!" Nala said with a smile.

"That's great!" Joey said, pumping his hands in the air and nearly losing his grip on the Millennium Scales.

"Be careful with that!" Marik snapped at Joey. "That's nearly 5000 years old, be gentle!"

"Sure, sure," Joey said flippantly. "I can't believe we're getting the gang back together!"

"Let's just hope we find the other owners of the Millennium Items before we need to meet up with Yugi," Atem said, looking at Marik, who nodded.

"I'm sure we will," Nala said with a smile as she crossed her arms. "We just need to be patient."

"You're right," Atem said with a small smirk. "Patient…"

* * *

**sorry, but i'm too lazy to do a lemon right nao...**

**Mairk: there will be plently of time for that later.**

**got that right! *chuckles* oh, i need you guys to tell me who should have the Millennium Eye! I NEED YOUR IMPUT!**

**anyway, see you next chapter!  
**


End file.
